Magicka Invasion
'The Invasion of Magicka' In the year 5670, the country of Ingald lead science and technology to outshin any kind of magic, leaving magicians, illusionist, religious leaders, churches, and anything of the sort behind, eventually destroying the entire idea that they stood for. However, thirty years later in 5700, a Rift opened in the world. Scientists tried to explain the phenomenon, but could create no logical explanation for it. The Rift stayed in place for another ten years with no activity revolving around it. Once 5711 came around, new sounds and lights started emitting from the Rift. Citizens gathered around as government officials examined the Rift. All at once, the capital city was blown up by a great force of power, leaving everyone within a hundred miles killed and within two hundred miles dazed and confused. A new species came out of the portal, wielding tools no one had seen before. These tools came to be known as various magical objects. Everyone who had been dazed by those using beings either submitted to join them, or were enslaved by them. They then began to create a new form of government based around magic and magical items, Magicka Order of Trilnar. Anyone who joined them would be taught the ways of magic and how to use it against their enemies. This new government, however, began ousting anyone that studied science. All scientific objects were being taken from citizens that were found using them. Anyone caught partaking in scientific activities would be arrested and tried for treason. Some people did not agree with this new government and began learning the ways of magic, and fleeing before they were completely unable to leave. These people were labled as rebels to the state and were hunted down and killed without second thoughts. Others who weren't learning magic did the same. These groups would begin learning new forms of science and attempted to save those called rebels. Hidden locations in the world were created by those people and were friends of any who opposed the government. Eventually, the rebels were given a proper name: Insurgents of Magic. 'Survivors of the Invasion' There were many who were not directly affected by the invasion right away. As news spread about that the Magickas Order of Trilnar was capturing innocent people, many scientific cities, especially capitals, began build defences. This including force fields, turrets, new forms of guns and armors. The Magicka Order attempted to raid these cities, but many of these attacks failed. This lead to several cities surviving the initial invasion. Throughout the country there were a total of ten surviving cities that were able to repel the first attacks from the Magicka Order. Since those attacks, the technology of the Ingald Resistance only grew. They now have power suits and tools, advanced rocketry, and many forms of energy generation. They have even created a system to link cities together with leaving weakpoints in their force fields. These cities have been left alone for the past many years after the invasion, but the Magicka Order has no intent on letting them live, so the resistance is always wary of their surroundings. 'Present Day' It is now the year 5900 and the war still continues to rage on. Terroristic attacks from the Ingald Resistance weakens the government's hold on some locations, but not long enough to build defences to prevent their counter attacks. Many have died on both sides due to the other's attacks against them, leaving many in fear, wanting to give up fighting. However, neither leader are willing to speak for peace as their beliefs are that the other should perish. Meanwhile, the Insurgents of search for those who don't want to fight and give them places to hide, far underground and undetectable to either side without them setting up systems for scanning. Both sides are looking to destroy the Insurgents for defending their enemies, making a it a losing battle for the Insurgents until they are able to advance their own researches. Now, the world must be forged by the actions of the Magic War. Will magic prevail over science and render the study lost? Or will science exceed the capabilities of magic and ruin the ability to use it? The outcome will be found in the near future.